1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a series of connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-163998 discloses a connector with a wide rectangular block-shaped housing that is connectable with a mating housing. Rectangular column-shaped projections are formed at four corners of the housing, and recesses are formed at positions on the mating housing corresponding to the projections. The projections fit into the corresponding recesses as the housings are connected. However, the connecting operation is prevented if the respective projections cannot be fit into the corresponding recesses. Therefore, the housings cannot be connected in a wrong combination.
The above-described connector may be displaced in a width direction orthogonal to a connecting direction during insertion into a through hole of a panel. In such cases, the projections may be caught by the edge of the through hole of the panel to hinder a movement of the connector.
The invention was developed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to improve operability in moving a connector.